


Something New

by wynnebat



Series: Propositions and Proposals [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Rituals, temporary magical vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a little-used room of the Zabini Manor, Blaise and Colin begin a new stage of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed these two <3

There was a room in the Zabini Manor that was seldom used or thought of, a room that only gathered dust for most of the year. From time to time, Blaise entered the room, a team of house-elves on his heels. He performed the occasional Hollow's Eve rite to keep his ancestors from getting too aggrieved, a rare chant to cleanse the manor's magical buildup, and the very infrequent amateur warding. As a politician, Blaise rarely had need for a ritual room; as a politician, photographer, and, most importantly, a mainly Light magic user, Colin needed it even less. But three months after their wedding, the room was devoid of dust, and saturated instead by their magic. Let loose by the runes carved into the walls and the ritual circle at the center of the room, it was a third presence in the chamber.

But to Blaise, there was only one being to call his attention: Colin, standing at the center of the ritual circle. His flowing white robe stretched down past his feet, catching the occasional line of blood set into stone. He'd gotten rid of the sash ages ago, and so his robe was open, revealing his nude form underneath. Before Blaise's eyes, the circle began to glow a brilliant white, blinding him for a moment before going completely dark.

After a speculative glance, Colin said, "I think it's finished." He took a cautious step out of the circle, toward Blaise who sat on the wide, low bed just a meter away.

As his husband walked closer, Blaise took the opportunity to stand up and kiss him deeply, enjoying the press of Colin's body against his own once again. For over an hour, he'd stood to the side as the ritual worked its magic, unable to touch or come close without ruining the delicate changes being made to Colin's body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling back enough to look into Colin's eyes.

A heavy blush crept onto Colin's his cheeks. "I can feel— well. You know."

"I know," Blaise murmured, his hands on Colin's hips, his thumbs soothingly caressing Colin's sensitive skin. The ritual had been thorough, to allow Colin to carry a child in his body, and he'd been unable to do anything to help his lover through the discomfort and the pain. When they'd first talked about the possibility of having children one day, Blaise had offered to go through it himself, just in case. Colin had turned him down. _You'd be doing a duty,_ Colin had said. _I'd be doing it out of selfishness. Merlin, Blaise, ever since I found out it was even possible, I wanted it._ Now, Colin rode the high of the ritual's own potent aphrodisiac. "Alright?"

"Yes," Colin replied, his voice barely a whisper. "Warm. And—fuck. Wet."

Blaise kissed him again as he slid his hands up Colin's body, spreading Colin's robe open and letting it fall from his shoulders onto the stone floor. Colin got rid of Blaise's robe just as quickly, long years of practice making it easy. But this thing they were doing was the opposite of casual or easy, and Blaise's breath hitched at the fact that they were creating a life together.

Colin pulled him toward the bed, their bodies entwined as they climbed onto the soft covers. Blaise kissed his lips, his shoulders, his nipples, and Colin moaned as the whisper-soft mattress enveloped him from one side, while Blaise took him apart from the other.

"Oh," Colin gasped. "It feels so hot."

"The bad kind of hot?" Blaise asked, halting the trail of kisses he'd been leaving down Colin's chest.

"No, good," Colin replied, his words ending with a moan as Blaise took Colin's cock into his mouth, sucking on the hard length.

He relished every hitch of breath and moan from Colin, but released him after only a couple moments. For once, Colin's cock wasn't his main goal, nor was it his arse. He moved down Colin's body as Colin eagerly spread his legs wider, taking his cock in hand and stroking it roughly. Blaise pressed a kiss to Colin's fingers before finally taking in the changes the ritual brought.

In order to conceive a child, one needed a different reproductive system, and so a second opening had appeared behind Colin's cock. Blaise pressed up against Colin's new opening, enjoying the way the pink hole fluttered around the tip of his tongue as Colin urged him to go on. Colin was already so wet, so slick, and Blaise marveled at the fact that for this hole, he'd never need to do a lubrication spell. His husband's soft moans propelled him deeper inside, thrusting his tongue like a cock and sucking on the pretty, reddened hole.

"Want to see if you can come, just from this?" Blaise mused, running his tongue across the edges of Colin's hole, teasingly dipping it back inside.

But Colin's finger's in his hair took purchase, tugging him up until Blaise could kiss his sweet mouth.

"Next time. I think you promised to fuck me, first," Colin whispered, with only a breath's space between their lips.

Smiling, Blaise said just as quietly, "I'd never deny you."

The angle was different from what they were used to, but Blaise carefully guided his cock inside Colin, kissing him once more as he breached Colin's new hole for the first time. He found a different heat, a different texture, a different slick—and the exact same man whom Blaise loved so deeply. Blaise thrust inside him, echoing Colin's moan as he began to find a pace that suited them well. When Colin came, Blaise felt Colin's hole throb around his cock, coaxing him into his own climax.

His breath heaving, Blaise let himself slip out and fall onto the bed next to Colin, curling around his husband. Eventually, he found words again. "Think it was a success?"

"We could try again tomorrow, just to make sure," Colin murmured, catching a kiss from Blaise just before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
